Sun Kissed Skin
by shouldbeforbidden
Summary: A hot day on the beach helps two sisters reconnect. Blackcest. Not suitable for readers under 18.


_Dedicated to my own, beautiful Bella_

* * *

The woman in front of her bent down to rummage through her bag, her dark unruly curls fell from her shoulders and covered the sharp features of her face. The younger witch gasped, when the older's bikini bottoms shifted to the side, revealing an area of smooth white skin.

Andromeda's hand twitched, she desperately wanted to reach out, to touch her there, like she did so many moons ago. However, like countless times before, she retreated and pressed her fingers flat against her abdomen and shook her head.

She observed her for a little longer and bit her lip. Azkaban had taken its toll on her but she was getting better, slowly but steadily. Her figure was filled out again, her curves as lush as they were when they were teenagers. The dark circles beneath her eyes had disappeared. Andromeda watched, how she sprawled out on her towel.

Bellatrix' smooth, low voice pulled her out of her musings. "Are you just going to stand there, little sister?" She looked at her over the edge of her pilot sunglasses and smirked.

With a smile, Andromeda lay out her own towel and sat down next to her. For a moment, both let the sun kiss their pale skin.

"I've missed you. All those years…" Andromeda cut herself off when heat tainted her cheeks. She ran her fingers through the hot sand and took a few, deep breaths. "I wish things would've been different, Bella."

The older witch sighed and sat up. "We still can have that, Andie. Our paths crossed again, it's a sign."

Andromeda nodded lost in thought. "It's harder now. My husband… Your hus-"

"Don't!" Bellatrix held up her hand. "Don't mention him. He means nothing to me." She scooted closer to Andromeda and put her hand on her bare thigh. "We loved each other once, didn't we? Tu as mon cœur." She whispered and the tone of her voice made Andromeda shiver.

The younger witch swallowed hard. "We did." The words were a broken whisper and she quickly got up. "I… Uhm, I need to cool down."

With quick steps, she walked towards the calm ocean. She slowly walked in, shivering when the water reached her waist. Her skin pebbled when the cool breeze and spray of water hit her. She sank down into the blue water and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, warm, determined hands pulled her from her thoughts. She flinched and turned around only to stand close to her older sister.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her, pulled her closer and buried her face in her curls. "I want to turn back time, I want to make sure you're mine and mine only, petite sœur."

Andromeda's eyes fluttered shut. Her hot breath tickled her neck and made her nipples strain.

"Bella," she whimpered.

When she opened her eyes again, Bellatrix' gaze was on her lips. Tentatively, Andromeda leant closer and closer until their lips gently brushed against each other. A sigh escaped Andromeda's lips. She tasted of cherries and something irreplaceably Bellatrix. It was intoxicating and she wasn't sure how she had been able to live without it for so many years. Their bodies collided and Bellatrix deepened the kiss until they were both breathless and flushed.

"Salazar, have I missed this!" Bellatrix said as she ran her fingers along Andromeda's jaw.

The younger sister closed her eyes and kissed her palm. Tears threatened to spill at the way her sister's touch made her heart ache. "Bella, I-"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed by a searing kiss. One that resonates deep within her. She moaned and pressed closer as the sea hugged and rocked them both.

Gentle finger's found their way toward the band of Andromeda's bikini bottoms while her own hands cupped smooth, firm breasts through wet fabric.

"Sister!" Andromeda cried when Bellatrix slipped her fingers inside her panties and ran them along her slit. Her knees gave in and she needily pressed her pelvis against her sister's hand.

"Bella, Bella, s'il te plaît!" Her voice was breathless. She kissed her again, pushed her tongue against her sister's lips until she let her enter and explore her mouth. Her sister caressed her gently, teasingly.

Andromeda groaned and roughly cupped Bella's sex before slipping her fingers inside her wetness.

The older witch cried out in pleasure. "N'arrête pas, petite sœur! Please never stop."

Andromeda smiled wickedly at how quickly her sister became undone. "Fear not, dear sister. I'll make you scream my name." She pushed her fingers inside her with one smooth movement.

Bellatrix rubbed her faster and she soon felt her pleasure pool and strain in her abdomen. "Bella, please, please." She bit her neck which only made her rub her harder. Her own hand pumped in and out of her sisters sex, her other pressing her firmly against herself.

Two rough strokes later, Andromeda cried out her sister's name and breathlessly buried her head against Bellatrix' shoulder.

"Andie!" Bellatrix uttered when the height of her lust crashed down on her. She clasped at her sister's waist and sighed.

Breathless, both sisters held onto each other until their heartbeats had slowed down again.

"I want to love you again, Andie. Laisse-moi t'aimer."

Dark brown eyes found grey ones and Andromeda nodded before weaving their fingers together.


End file.
